JIn VS Xiaoyu
by Dark Storm Wolf
Summary: Don't know why, but I've decided to write that...


**Jin VS Xiaoyu.**

The wind was blowing hard. It made the girl's pigtails twirling. Xiaoyu was standing in the park. It was getting dark. She waited for Jin. _"Will he come?..."_she thought to herself. Then she heard some movement. The man with a hood on the head showed up from the shadow.

-Jin?-Xiao asked quietly. The guy took his hood off.-I was afraid, that you won't come.

-So, you wanted to talk…- his face was full with sorrow. The girl looked away then she looked back at him. She didn't know where to start. Although she thought this conversation over thousand times, she just got confused seeing him.

-It's about us, Jin…- the boy sighted lightly.- Last time we met, you left me to remain with all your excuses for everything…

-I'm sorry, Xiao. We can't be together. Just… can't be.-he said calmly.-If you had your way you'd get over me…

-You don't understand! I love you!!!-it seemed that she's gonna burst out in tears, but she held it inside. She didn't want Jin to see her crying.

-Xiao…-he said after one more sigh.- I've got very serious problems to solve. And I think I'm on my way now.

-I know about your family!- she whispered.-And… I think, I can help you.

-There's nothing you can do. It just won't stop. It just won't go away…

-As my feelings for you?!-the girl asked.- I pray that we'll make it through. You're the only one, I'd be with till the end…- she started crying not being able to hold it anymore.

-Oh no, Xiao. Please, don't cry.- he said softly making a step towards her. He picked up her chin with his gentle hand and wiped the tears by the big finger.

-I won't.- she said wiping treacherous tears with her palms.

-I don't like see you crying. You know, it doesn't suit the girl of your age.- black-haired man alleged.

-So… You just gonna leave me once again?- he didn't answer and hanged his head.- Why am I always forced to see you leaving me alone?! What could be worse than leaving something behind? - the tears fell down her chick.- If this happens again my heart would give…

-Don't say that. Everything will be OK if we'll just stay friends…

- But I want more than this, I need more than this, I deserve more than this, Jin!!!

-I know…But… I don't love you anyway.- that phrase hit Xiaoyu like an arrow. Right in heart.

-And what do you want me to say on that?-she asked not crying any longer.

-Say good bye... – Xiao shook her head.- I have to destroy the devil gene. I might be dead by the time everything ends…

-Don't you wish you were dead like _me_!- she shot.

The silence was only interrupting by the sound of wind and rustling of foliage. Xiaoyu sat on the nearby bench.

-Good by, Jin…- she said with a trembling voice not looking at him. Jin stood there for some time and then pulled his hood on, turned around with words "Bye, Xiao…", and left. Again…

After a few minutes she thought: '_I remember the day you told me it's over'._ She beganweeping. She was broken inside. The girl closed her eyes and put her elbows on her knees. She covered the face with her palms. Her body was shuddering as she cried. Xiaoyu didn't realized how late it was. Soon after she drew her cell phone out of the back pocket and called her friend – Miharu. "Can you take my hand and lead me from here, please?"- she muttered. Then lied down the bench. Her legs were on the ground. She felt tears going down her chicks and the spots where they ran were getting cold of wind. Few minutes later (though to Xiaoyu it seemed like eternity) Miharu came for her friend. She bended to the crying girl and hugged her.

- It hurts to breathe every time that he's not next to me… - Xiao babbled.- oh… it hurts to live.

'_She can't find her place. She's losing her faith.' _Miharu thought.

-Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why you've been rejected.- she advised. Raven-haired girl was in the terrible condition. But then Xiao stood up and the two went down the street.

**AN:** And then Hwoarang came and kissed her and they lived happily ever after… Yeah… Kidding! Well, that one's "Cry me a river" story. Or not? Review please!


End file.
